callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Commando (perk)
Untitled Is it possible to jump from a height and not die? I heard that you will still die if you jump from a height that would ordinarily kill you, and Commando Pro in fact just reduces fall damage significantly, not cancelling out that part? Any ideas? I just tested this in a private match by jumping off the top of the plane on Afghan. I took no damage with Commando Pro and died without it. I think it's safe to say it protects you from any fall that's not scripted to automatically kill you (e.g. Highrise map boundaries)--WouldYouKindly 04:09, December 9, 2009 (UTC) runners who knife stink big screw up by IW with this. i know full well of the 21 feet to draw and fire 2 shots center mass training tactics employed in real life. however in the game we are not running around with no weapon in hand. it is ridiculous that someone can take a handful of rounds from an automatic rifle while entering a room, then center in on you and stab you from across the room. in order to reduce the draw of this tactic perhaps IW should reduce the effectiveness of your melee attack when you equip lightweight and commando pro. require two stabs for a kill instead of the one and done crap... just an idea. 21:26, January 4, 2010 (UTC)Boomstick 21:26, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Ya, I agree with you completely. Sure, I use Lightweight Pro and Marathon Pro together, but I use Ninja Pro instead of Commando Pro. I call this my "Ninja class", lol. I mainly use it in Hardcore for surprise attacks. It may seem a bit cheap, but it isn't as cheap as the knifing crap. Am I right? lol.~~IIID Empire, 18:00, Jan.04,10 :Bah, nonsense. it's not meant to be realistic, it's meant to be a game, which it is. don't tell me you can't kill a runner. I mean, if they're farther away than, let's say. 2 meters, you can blow the shit out of them with any damn weapon in hand. and going prone just before they knife seems to work wonders. --TNT LotLP 11:39, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Useless Trivia Read this: "In World at War there was a perk called Banzai that "Increased your melee damage" But was not included in the final version of the game. Nobody is quite sure how this perk would be useful considering that melees are always an instant kill. This is somewhat reminiscent of commando." Does that make any sense to you at all? I'm changing it, but I'm also putting it in the WaW Trivia.LITE992 01:40, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Not directly related QUOTE from trivia: This is the only perk in the game whose normal and Pro versions are not directly related (the normal version increases melee range, while the Pro version eliminates the damage you take from falling). Nearly not directly related perks also are Scrambler and Steady Aim. I think normal commando and pro commando are all about "jumping" and acrobatic stunts. You can "jump" to the enemy with knife very fast, and you can jump from height without harm. I think we need to delete that part of trivia. Zaqq 07:10, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Does Commando raise footstep volume? I´m recently running into more and more people claiming Commando raises the sound of footsteps you make while having it equipped. Can anyone confirm this? I didn´t hear any difference... it just appears like that because if you use commando, you tend to run towards enemies backs to stab them, and they'll hear you I just tested it and What i think is that normal knifing, you have to be up close to do, so they don't hear you as easily. With Commando you can knife from a much farther difference, so it gives them more time to hear you coming. 19:23, June 8, 2010 (UTC) No. Sprinting increases footstep volume. LITE992 15:29, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Anyone else sad Commando isn't in Black Ops? I kinda am cause it takes away the fun of having knife wars with my friends. And really, Commando would be an o.k. and maybe even less disliked perk if it had a less effective range like, 304 in. (perk range) - 128 in. (normal range) = 176 in. (new range). Who else feels the same way? 07:00, June 16, 2010 (UTC) I am so glad it will not be in Black Ops. It was bullshit. Teleporting 15 metres to a man? Bull. --TMOI {Talk} 07:01, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Dude, I feel the say way. I love having knife wars with my friends, especially when we're on a small maps and using Tac Knifes! :3 Moto1195 07:12, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Now no mike games it was fun trying to survive mike and no more raptors either.Sgt Sprinkles 22:23, July 13, 2010 (UTC) A lower increase would be... acceptable, but hardly something I would like. If it was nerfed, it'll be useless, if it stays, people will hate it. I'm happy it's not there, that's that. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 08:03, July 16, 2010 (UTC) anyone who uses commando is not good, tac knives and lightweight and marathon are fine but just throw on ninja or something else because commando lets people knife from absurd distances I use commando pro so I can leap off buildings and stab people, I could care less about the increased range. It's still no match for the barrage of grenades from noobtubers, and a lot of times I'll get shot to death in mid lunge so it's not impossible to counter it. The no falling damage thing isn't nooby imho, the sick range is. No falling damage just makes a bunch of interesting tactics possible, like what he said. I don't mind that. Also, knowing treyarch, the grenade launchers are probably going to be nerfed quite a bit, and most likely the last unlock (COD:WaW: Rifle grenades. Weaker, and later to unlock. Thanks treyarch for not fucking up MP!) Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 12:07, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Commando pro I only use this perk for its pro effect: when playing normal tdm and need to escape like jumping from a cliff (I know I couldn't do that in real life, but hey, its a game). And if you're wondering, I dont knife much anymore, I just hipfire and dropshot ;P maybe sometimes if Im out of ammo I might knife... Finlandomg 14:23, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Units? How much are the "units" (cm, inches,meters)? ŖЁĠÍ§Ţ3ŔΣĎ ₵ΘИ♰®|฿Ū†ÖṜHi 21:30, December 4, 2010 (UTC) :See DenKirson's chart on CoD4. He explains it there. YuriKaslov 21:32, December 4, 2010 (UTC) killin campers and tubers to me this perk is for catching campers and merkin tubers. this to me is the best perk to have and a more manly way of fighting I mean come like they said above knife fights and missin multiple times on Rust is better then quick scoping, cold blooded and constintly gettin killed by tubers. give me a DE with tactical knife and commando I'll kill all tubers and and campers. Also I bet that guy who supposely had training is lyin his ass off. 1st it's easy killin knifers how bout I don't know a she shield, shotgun or a hey shoot him in the chest and head while keepin distance. by far best perk then Cold Blooded 02:32, April 9, 2011 (UTC) evidence of being "frowned upon" I was wondering where did you get that from 21:54, July 17, 2012 (UTC) :Marathon, Lightweight, Commando mainly, but it seems opinated and will be removed. 22:02, July 17, 2012 (UTC)